mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Hussie's session
:Continued from Hussie's hero of Space title I just made a theory about this, and halfway through I realized it had huge implications for the cherubs. Anyway here it is! 00:51, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :But if they won their session, then wouldn't they have claimed the ultimate reward instead of eventually floating out to the Ring and mutating? :Also I guess it is worth mentioning the topic of the squiddle session/48 signs came up on the forum and there was discussion about what came first, no one bothered to check but I did, the reference to the 48 signs pre-dates the first mention of the squiddle session by about 3 months. :Also throwing a minor bit of speculation out there myself, Calliope seemed to indicate to Roxy that void session players (and therefore dead session players) cannot ascend via their planetary quest beds, only their sacrificial slabs (not regular null sessions can ascend fine but I'll get to that), but basically there doesn't appear to be any part of the game that actually informs players the slabs exist, in fact all uses of them were either set up by Skaia, where they were found by accident, or they were told by people with a large amount of information on the game. My point is that most players from a void session likely never ascend. :And that brings me to my second point, ascending in null sessions, unless the players completely fail to fight the Black King I suspect it is likely the players would be killed in the Reckoning (note: The A1 troll suggested they never got anything done, including failing to fight the King), this could count as a heroic death for god tier players, going up against a king who wants to stop the birth of a universe and trying to defeat him to allow creation to happen but failing? Sounds like grounds for a heroic death to me. :But yeah, I guess it falls down to whether ascended players in a null session actually fight the black king or not. Just some stuff I was throwing out there. - The Light6 (talk) 01:29, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for the constructive criticism! And hm about the squiddle thing, while that is slightly dampening I wouldn't exactly take it as a debunking of my theory, or even just that part of it. Besides, even if it does disprove that part, Hussie could've come from ANY session, it didn't have to be the one that created the trolls. Maybe he was in a one player dead session himself? And another thing I want to point out is that the trolls created a universe and still failed to claim their reward, right? So who's to say these 48 players didn't experience similar issues? In fact, the lack of any indication of their presence in Alternia (or Beforus) almost proves that. ::And I also want to say that you just made some very good points about null and void sessions there! 01:42, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :That was an interesting read, but one problem is that Hussie explicitly stated that he isn't (by now that's of course "wasn't") dead in-comic. 07:50, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I got a message about that from one of my Skype buddies this morning saying the same thing. Kind of embarrassing really that it's the first question he answered in that post, in all my ctrl+f frenzy to find relevant quotes through his tumblr I entirely missed that. But honestly, him being dead isn't even the main idea in the theory anymore. I'm much prouder of the other points I made / discovered while I was typing it, and amazingly enough everything else in the theory stands even though he's alive. In fact, that just makes everything EASIER to explain! The only question is why he'd abandon his session to go live in dream bubbles, unless something horribleterrible happened B) 14:15, February 14, 2013 (UTC) So I modified the post accordingly, and also one of my friends (kind of) pointed out that John and Jade only enter dream bubbles when they're sleeping, which makes sense if they're inside a dream bubble. We previously attributed it to them being "outside the realm of the story" but this makes much more sense. 16:15, February 14, 2013 (UTC)